fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Iris Navarra
Iris Navarra was a museum guide in Kentville's Military Museum. She murdered historian Ted Gibbs prior to the episode. Iris herself was later murdered in the episode "Skulduggery And Slaughter" (S10E17). Iris turned out to be smuggling artefacts from the museum curated by Caleb and Janet Zisk, replacing the real artefacts with fake ones while the artefacts were being sold in Los Angeles, California, in a black market. However, Iris' operation was discovered by Caleb's friend Ted Gibbs, a historian. So, Iris resolved in murdering Ted and buried his body in the park. Iris then made Caleb and Janet believe that Ted had gone missing. Three months have passed ever since Ted's murder, an archaeology team led by Tom Holden were called in after an anonymous person reported that an artefact regarding Kentville's war hero may be buried in Kentville's central park. The team included Iris' contact from Los Angeles, Charles Stanton. Charles began harassing Iris about their operation. After two days, Tom and his team discovered Ted's skeleton. While the police were investigating, Iris was murdered the following night in Ted's burying site, shot in the head. Lt. Jensen assumed that Iris was investigating Ted's murder and knew something about the murder that ended up killing her. Later on, Edwin Goodman was able to determine Iris as Ted's killer by discovering a distinctive ring in Ted's decomposing jacket. It was the same ring Charles was wearing. The ring contained the insignia of the smuggling ring Iris was involved in, connecting Iris with Charles. Iris was probably looking for the ring as they would connect her to the smuggling and Ted's murder. That was why Iris was found dead in the digging site, to look for ring. Since Edwin was able to make the connection between Iris and Charles, Lt. Jensen quickly made up the conclusion that Charles murdered Iris out of greed. But Edwin contradicted him, verifying him wrong with his conclusion. Solution Edwin unmasked Iris' murderer as Janet Zisk, Caleb's wife. This was determined through Janet's access to financial records, since Janet handled the financing in the museum. She realised that their assets had been decreasing value due to the artefact smuggling. Janet began to suspect Iris because Caleb had a specific system laid out in selling or trading artefacts. Her suspicion grew when Ted began missing. She was the anonymous caller to have Tom's archaelogy team excavate the park to discover Ted's body, weaving a trap to catch Iris in the act. At the night of the murder, Janet snuck out to the excavation site, where she saw Iris scurrying through the dirt, looking for the ring. Janet, out of greed, demanded Iris to cash in the artefacts she smuggled on gunpoint. Iris refused, Janet shot Iris in the head, killing her instantly out of anger. Janet left the scene as soon as possible. Edwin used her own tactic against her by setting a baited trap to catch Janet in action. Edwin hinted to Fred and Janet that the smuggler was one of the archaeologists. Since Janet knew that Iris was one of the smugglers, she made the connection between Charles and Iris through their meeting. Janet took the bait and went to Charles' apartment and demanded the money from him at gunpoint, similar to Iris' demise. Little did Janet know she was recorded by the police attempting to murder Charles, she was arrested before she pulled the trigger. Janet confessed in killing Iris and was taken away by the police. Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Criminal Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased Category:Kentville Category:Kentville Killer